watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors theory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Feathermoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheetahstar123 (Talk) 2011-03-06T04:17:02 Sue you can help! What do you want to be? Also, I can't remember, did I give you a link to this wiki? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 11:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's already three admins. I can take another one. Congrats on being an admin! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now you can protect and delete pages and stuff! Oh yeah, check out the news board. We could use some more news on it. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's Me, Cheetahstar123, Kittycat79, (Who's on vacation currently.) and You. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) K. See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, Feathermoon. For having three images approved on Project Character Art, you are now a warrior. : D ☮Cheetahstar123 22:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. ☮Cheetahstar123 23:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) That Ashfur image was awesome! It was approved instantly! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC) We do need blanks. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) See ya! Blanks we need now: #Cave gaurd #Softpaw/to-be #Sharpclaw The rest, I'm working on. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Since your good at chararts, how about creating a charart tutorial? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Just make User:Feathermooon/Charart tutorial. User:Feathermoon/Charart tutorial. Also, how do you get the images of the brush sizes from pixlr? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It goes to a sub page still on this wiki. Click on the red link to see. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well, get to w18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC)✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ ork! I want to see your work! =) Remember tabbies, torties, ect. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Oh well, I just look foward to it! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I see you uploading the images, but where are you putting them? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I love it! Start on the kit at some point! Image for it: ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar's leader image is made, just not posted. Look in archive two in PCA talk and find the Firestar leader image and make that blank. Blackstar was never seen as a warrior. Look in Archive two again and find a warrior image with the tail raised. That is the deputy. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup, that's it. And yes you can fix the tail. I did make the queen blank official. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I never will. =) Gotta go now. Bye. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I noticed on your profile that you have a siggy testing place. When I hovored my mouse over your test-sig, it said "Page does not exist". Need any help with that? ☮Cheetahstar123 13:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... I think it means you supierior over warriors. Also, you get to approve charart by other people. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yup.Hey! On my page, I added a little section with useful links on it, and one was your tutorial! : D I called it, "FM's Tutorial". Hope you like it! :D Cheetahstar My Den 22:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like kits. ED Cheetahstar My Den 23:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) K. See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I'm new! Will you make me a charart? (If you DO make them) I like this wiki, so I'll stick around for awhile. Gender: Female Name: Moonbreeze Rank: Queen Pelt Length: Short Pelt Color: black with white paws Eye color: Blue Thanks! :D Moonbreeze(Talk) 13:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, is it possible for you to make an apprentice blank? The one we have is bad. We can redo Hawkfrosts apprentice image. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You still on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) That rocks! I'll just make it smaller. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Your ap. pixel is good. But it has some miscolored pixels. Can you remove those? Also, make the image smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 13:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feather. Can't talk right now though. Just wanted to say hi. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I see you posted a sneak peek on Cheetahs talk sounds exciting. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished! I finished the bear story! Well. Mom wakes up at 11:30, and goes downstairs to get a bowl of cereal because she's hungry. When she's in the kitchen, she hears a crash on the back porch. She goes into the living room, and we have french doors that lead out to the deck that we never use. So, she goes in and turns on the outside light. (We have a birdfeeder hanging outside the doors) And there, right in front of her, is this big black bear! So, she goes back upstairs and shakes dad and says: "There's a bear on the back porch" And dad says he was sound asleep, but he just comes rolling out of bed in his boxer shorts, and goes down, and there's the bear. So, they start to tap on the window and flicker the light.. They don't bang to loudly so as not to scare me, and dad says that they should get a pan of hot water and dump it out the upstairs window down on the bear. So, they get the water and open the window and start to take the screen out. ----The bear hears the noise, Oh, and the bear had like, just come out of hibernation, so he didn't react much to the lights and the tapping, he just kinda looked around slowly and goes back to eating the birdseed that he had taken out of the feeder that he had yanked out of the wall. So, he hears the noise of the screen and goes over to the steps of the deck. He looked like he was about to come back up, but decided against it, and vanishes. Dad says his second option was to drop books on him. XD So, whatcha think? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Feather =) Mistcloud22 04:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Um....so about Fanfiction, can you make your own page for it like would I add a page for one of my fanfiction stories? Mistcloud22 04:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What? I wasn't talking about warriors wiki.... Mistcloud22 04:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh that, if you want to join it you can. Mistcloud22 04:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I made the tutorial category. You can add it to your charart tutorial. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I made a main qoute template. See Firestars page. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) XD ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feathermoon, I noticed your sig wasn't working right. So, to make it work, make a sig pag with all the coding on it, and make the name the same as on WWiki, and enter this code in your preferences box, custom sig box checked, and change USERNAME to Feathermoon. Hope it helps! :D Cheetahtalk 19:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup. XD IRC? Rainlegs Yatz and Me are on. Cheetahtalk 20:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! Can i join Project userboxes? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project Userbox I would be honored to Feather! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf Hey, Feathermoon. I'm sorry about the whole Spottedleaf image issue. If you want me to remove it (or have Yatz do it) then that's fine. I really didn't even know there was an image up for her, because when you go to her page there was no image on there. Sorry again if I offended you in any way. Cloudskye 16:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I think we're both to blame. Myself, for not checking more carefully to see if there was a Spottedleaf already done, and you for overreacting. This is what I get for not paying attention, I guess. Bad Skye! *faceplams* I think I should've explored the archives a bit more before deciding on something. xD Cloudskye 23:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) If you're still on... ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 16:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya Feather! I think your idea is awesome. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I'm back. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Feather, I was wondering if you could help me make userboxes. I don't exactly know how to, but I would like to learn to. Thank you Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 19:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Cheetahstar 23:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wildbreath Here it is. Wildbreath 00:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Project Help Team I would like if you could be my mentor. If there are lots of things to do, let's get helping XD! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Wildbreath 16:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Who do you suggest we clear? [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 16:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE: Okay. Here. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 18:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Kittycat is a good friend, but she hasn't been on it months. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) She hasn't been on in months, so if she shows up more than once or twice, we can give her the rights again. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC)